


Any kind of guy

by LezziPride_Korrasami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, big time rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezziPride_Korrasami/pseuds/LezziPride_Korrasami
Summary: Based on Any kind of guy by Big Time Rush





	Any kind of guy

**Author's Note:**

> Heard the song any kind of guy by big time rush [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koUpqQRkJis] and got the idea for a one-shot lyric fic
> 
> Bold is the story/dialogue  
> Italics is the song lyrics

_ Here I am there you are _

 

**“Keith is so hot. There’s no way he would go for me.”**

 

_ Why does it seem so far _

 

**“I saw him eyeballing Lotor one time. Maybe he likes the pretty type,” Hunk said. “Are you saying i’m not pretty?” I questioned. “You’re very pretty Lance. I’m just saying,” Hunk replied.**

 

_ Next to you is where I should be _

 

**I wore my best blue suit and walked up to Keith. I leaned against the lockers and gave him my best smolder look. He just walks past me without acknowledging me.**

 

_ Where I wanna be _

 

**Pidge said, “Okay. Maybe pretty isn’t his type. He was sited with Rolo. Maybe he’s into edgy guys.” “I can do edgy.”**

 

_ Something I want so bad _

 

**Next day I show up in a grudgy tank shirt and ripped jeans. “Sup Kogane? What goes on?” He raised an eyebrow and walked away.**

 

_ Know what’s inside your head _

 

**“Edgy didn’t work either!” Allura told me, “He looks up to Shiro a lot. Maybe he’s into jocks.”**

 

_ Maybe I can see what you see _

 

**I sport a blue jersey. And I get the same acknowledgement which is none.**

 

_ Tell me what you see _

 

**I even tried the macho loverboy tactic. “** **Hola señor. Podría decir que hoy te ves muy caliente.” I fired the signature finger guns. No man or woman could resist the finger guns.**

 

_ I gotta keep on believin _

 

**He look me up and down and smirks at me. “Inténtalo de nuevo Loverboy.” He walks away yet again.**

 

_ That everything takes time _

 

**“Argh! Nothing is working! Maybe he’s just not into me.”**

 

_ I’ll make up any reason  _

 

**“Pretty didn’t work. Edgy bombed. Jock was an epic fail. Even macho tanked!”**

 

_ To make you mine _

 

**“Lance calm down. Keith does like you,” Shay assured me.**

 

_ If you stayin or leavin _

 

**“He has a funny way of showing it.”**

 

_ I’ll follow your lead _

 

**“Have you tried being yourself?” Shay asked.**

 

_ So why keep pretending _

 

**“Be myself?”**

 

_ Open your eyes _

 

**“Just be straight with him, Lance,” Matt chimed in.**

 

_ I can be what you need _

 

**“But I can’t do straight. Only bi.”**

 

_ Any kind of guy you want boy _

 

**“I walked right into that one didn’t I?”Matt laughed.**

 

_ That’s the guy i’ll be _

 

**I saw Keith at his locker again. Just be myself. Just be myself.**

 

_ Turn myself upside down _

 

**“Hey Keith.”**

 

_ Yes i will yes i will _

 

**“Hey Lance. Nice look. Who are you today?”**

 

_ you know i’ll agree _

 

**“Myself.”**

 

_ Turn your whole world around _

 

**“I like it.”**

 

_ Any kind any kind _

 

**“Wait, you do? Then why were you blowing me off at each attempt?”**

 

_ Any kind of guy you want _

 

**“Cuz those weren’t the real you.”**

 

_ You decide change your mind _

 

**“So if I would have just been myself from the beginning…”**

 

_ I will be there _

 

**“Your chances would have been better.”**

 

_ Won’t you try one more time _

 

**“Well in that case, Keith Kogane would you do me the honor of going out with me?”**

 

_ Be my any kind of guy _

 

**“I’d like that.”**

 

_ You decide it’s alright _

 

**Keith hold his hand out and I take it in mine. We walk hand and hand to class together.**

 

_ I will be there _


End file.
